


Perspective

by Eressë (eresse21)



Series: The Sons of Elrond [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Fourth Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eresse21/pseuds/Eress%C3%AB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most mundane things become wondrous when seen through a lover’s eyes.  </p><p>Written for the fanfic100 challenge on LJ. Fandom: J.R.R. Tolkien - The Sons of Elrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> _The characters belong to the wizard of storytelling himself, JRR Tolkien and/or his estate. No offense is intended or profit made in my use of them._
> 
> This is an ‘outtake’ from the series [**_Greenleaf and Imladris_**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/68466) and takes place during the short story [**_Golden Obsession_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1158906). However it can be read as a stand-alone.

**Prompt: School**

_Laer_ F.A. 34  
 _Do they always travel thusly?_

_Not always but more oft than not._

_I never imagined there would be so many kinds. And such colors! Ah, there is so much beauty here._

_Not least because you are here as well._

Eyes the color of sapphire gazed at him with affection and merriment ere they turned once more to the myriad vividly hued creatures about them. Strange, Elrohir thought, I never noticed before how beautiful it can be down here. Not until he mentioned it.

He smiled as Legolas gently thrust a slender hand into the center of a school of bright blue and yellow fish, cupping one small fellow in his palm for a moment, ere letting it go to rejoin its companions. Regretful that he had to interrupt his winsome mate’s delight, Elrohir gestured upward, indicating that they should head back. Elven lungs were marvellous in their greater capacity to hold air than mortal ones but they were by no means infinite. 

After a last look at the wondrous world beneath the waves, they swam to the surface. It was time to return to the castle. Prince Imrahil and his family awaited them.

***********************  
Glossary:  
laer – Sindarin for summer

End


End file.
